


Отпуск

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката, Кондо и Окита отправляются в отпуск.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск

– Как вы все знаете, мы с Кондо-саном уезжаем на неделю к морю, – сказал Хиджиката. – Обеспечивать нашу безопасность будет первый отряд.  
Все офицеры уставились кто в пол, кто в сторону, только Сого смотрел прямо и светло. Хиджиката подозревал, что он запугал или подкупил остальных капитанов, но доказать ничего не мог.  
– На это время за главного остаётся Сайто, – продолжил он мрачно.  
Сайто встал, поклонился и сел, не сказав ни слова. Кажется, особой радости по этому поводу он не испытывал.  
– Если возникнет критическая ситуация, звони мне на мобильный, – добавил Хиджиката.  
Он мог позволить себе такое великодушие, потому что этим утром лично запер свой телефон в ящике стола.   
– Также мы берём с собой Ямазаки Сагару. За выдающиеся заслуги и служебное рвение. Вопросы есть?  
Он внимательно оглядел подчинённых, но все молчали, как рыбы. Вид замкома в бермудах и гавайке с майонезиками производил слишком гнетущее впечатление.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – промямлил Ямазаки, когда они вышли из помещения, – может, я лучше останусь? Мне кажется, я не заслужил…  
– Не говори ерунды, Ямазаки, – отмахнулся Хиджиката. – Кто если не ты. Давай, бери наш багаж и тащи в машину.  
Он сунул сигарету в рот, надел тёмные очки и довольно усмехнулся. Отпуск начался.

Солнце припекало, но лёгкий прохладный ветерок, приятно обдувавший лицо, делал жару вполне терпимой. Всё-таки полезно иногда сделать перерыв и немного отдохнуть, а то ведь и надорваться можно. Хиджиката расслаблено прикрыл глаза – настоящее блаженство! И только какая-то суматоха и заполошные вопли нарушали идиллию. Хиджиката приподнялся на локтях и огляделся – часть рядовых бегала по берегу, размахивая руками, а остальные барахтались в море.  
– Какого чёрта?  
– Это Кондо-сан, – отозвался Сого. – Кажется, он перегрелся и потерял сознание.  
Действительно, можно было разглядеть надувной матрац, который медленно дрейфовал в сторону открытого моря.  
– Сого, иди и спаси Командующего.  
– Сами идите и спасите. А я занят.  
– Это чем же?  
Сого гордо указал на дело рук своих. Хиджиката спустил очки на кончик носа, оглядел его творение и покачал головой.  
– Докатились – женщины из песка, – сказал он осуждающе. – Я понимаю, подростковые гормоны и так далее, но это уже чересчур.  
– Ничего не чересчур, всё очень гармонично!  
– Гармонично? При таком размере груди?  
– Хороший размер, – обиделся Сого.  
– У твоей рыжухи такой будет лет через сто, не раньше. Это ты так фантазируешь, что ли? Отвратительно.  
У Сого покраснели кончики ушей, он открыл рот, закрыл, а потом встал и молча ушёл. Хиджиката довольно хмыкнул – с некоторых пор одно только упоминание йорозуевской девчонки гарантированно затыкало Сого рот. Даже у принца садистов есть слабые места.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – жалобно позвал Ямазаки. – Можно я уже выберусь отсюда?  
Его лица почти не было видно за огромными песочными буферами.  
– Не дёргайся, – сказал Хиджиката строго. – Грудь осыпается.  
Он снова улёгся, закрыв глаза и подставляя лицо прохладному воздуху. До чего же хорошо! Все мышцы полностью расслабились, настроение было безоблачным, и он начал проваливаться в сон. Засыпать на пляже не стоило – так и обгореть недолго, но веки упрямо слипались, и бороться с приятной дремотой не хотелось. К счастью, его окружали заботливые, отзывчивые люди.  
Ведро воды, вылитое на живот, мгновенно прогнало сон и вернуло бодрость и энергичность. Хиджиката подскочил, как ошпаренный, и зло уставился на Сого, который даже не пытался спрятать орудие преступления – пляжное ведёрко.  
– Ты что творишь, сволочь?!  
– Мне показалось, что у вас солнечный удар, – безмятежно отозвался Сого, – и я оказал вам первую помощь.  
– От такой помощи сдохнуть можно!  
– Вот именно…  
Хиджиката пнул его ногой, но паршивец увернулся, перепрыгнул через Ямазаки и бросился наутёк.

Пляж, на котором они отдыхали, только выглядел райским местечком, а на деле оказался засажен колючим кустарником, усыпан булыжниками и изрыт ямами. Хиджиката выяснил это в процессе погони за Сого. Прежде, чем поймать гадёныша, раз десять пришлось пропахать песок носом. Так что, когда они, вымотавшись, вернулись к своим, вид у обоих был тот ещё.   
Кондо, уже здоровый и бодрый как всегда, весело помахал им рукой.  
– А, Тоши, Сого, вот вы где! Во что будем играть: в пляжный волейбол или в разрубание арбуза?  
– Волейбол, – быстро сказал Хиджиката.  
– Арбуз, – также быстро сказал Сого.  
Кондо растерянно посмотрел на них, а потом пожал плечами.  
– Значит, сыграем во всё. Только сначала, идите искупайтесь, вы в песке с ног до головы.  
Искупаться? Вместе с Сого? Хиджиката содрогнулся и посмотрел на паршивца – тот улыбался ласковой акульей улыбкой.  
– Пойдёмте, Хиджиката-сан, – сказал он нежно. – Я потру вам спинку.  
Хиджиката нервно огляделся по сторонам в поисках катаны, а ещё лучше, базуки.

Вечерело. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая небо, море и песок во все оттенки золотого. Кто-то ещё купался, но у большинства уже не осталось сил после всех дневных приключений. Сого громко хрустел трофейным арбузом, с десяток его жертв валялись на песке, приходя в себя. Большинство же во главе с Кондо-саном собралось возле костра, чтобы послушать страшные истории.  
Хиджиката чувствовал себя уставшим и отдохнувшим одновременно – странное, но приятное состояние. Он сделал глоток ледяного коктейля, отставил запотевший бокал в сторону и потянулся. Кожу на спине запекло. Проклятье, всё-таки обгорел! Чертыхаясь, он попытался ощупать плечи, но это было не так-то просто сделать.  
– Заместитель командующего, не волнуйтесь, я намажу вам спину сметаной, и к утру всё пройдёт.  
Хиджиката моргнул и медленно обернулся.  
– Тэцу?! Давно ты здесь?!  
Судя по опахалу в одной руке и коктейлю в другой, Тэцуноске был здесь с самого начала.  
– Я же велел тебе остаться в штабе, – строго сказал Хиджиката. – Как ты сюда попал?  
– Спрятался в багажнике. Простите, заместитель командующего, мне показалось, что я смогу быть вам полезен…  
Скрепя сердце, Хиджиката был вынужден признать, что мальчишка и в самом деле оказался полезен.  
– Ладно, – решил он, – оставайся. И сними уже эту дурацкую форму, перегреешься.  
– Есть! – радостно выпалил Тэцу. – Позвольте мне намазать вам спину сметаной?  
– Какой ещё сметаной, дурень. Тащи майонез.

В мозг ввинтился какой-то громкий и очень неприятный звук, заставив Хиджикату вскинуться на лежаке, судорожно озираясь. Кажется, он задремал. Это было неудивительно – к ночи на пляж опустилась прохлада, запах майонеза поднимал настроение, а размеренные движения опахала в руках Тэцу убаюкивали. Но проспал он немного, судя по тому, что компания у костра всё ещё веселилась. Неприятный звук повторился, и теперь Хиджиката узнал его – телефонный звонок.  
– Какой идиот взял с собой мобильный? – спросил он недовольно.  
Тэцу покопался в вещах и вытащил вибрирующий телефон.  
– Это ваш, заместитель командующего.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво уставился на пластиковый прямоугольник в его руках. Это действительно был его мобильный, но как он здесь оказался? Ему полагалось сейчас бесполезно надрываться в пустом кабинете.  
– Вы забыли телефон в штабе, – услужливо подсказал Сого, – а я увидел и положил в вашу сумку. Я же знаю, какой вы ответственный. Вы бы ни за что себе не простили, если бы Сайто не смог до вас дозвониться при необходимости.  
Хиджиката стиснул телефон в руке, как если бы это была кое-чья шея. Сого ангельски улыбался, телефон продолжал трезвонить.  
– Что бы я без тебя делал, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы, и нажал кнопку приёма. – Слушаю.  
– Заместитель командующего! – судя по голосу Сайто всё было плохо. – У нас чрезвычайная ситуация – огромный космический монстр захватил здание Терминала!  
– Ну так прикончите тварь и дело с концом, – хмуро буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Мы не можем применить силу – в здании всё ещё находится не меньше сотни гражданских. В том числе, важный иностранный представитель, Принц Хата. А также, дочь начальника полиции, Мацудайра Курико.  
– А она как там оказалась?!  
– Собиралась лететь на какую-то Майонезную планету к своему возлюбленному… Хиджиката-сан, с вами всё в порядке?  
– Д-да, – Хиджиката прокашлялся. – Старику сообщили?  
– Не совсем. Мы нашли его в стрип-баре в компании босса Йорозуи и какого-то безработного. Все трое пьяны в хлам, мы не можем ни объяснить Мацудайре ситуацию с его дочерью, ни спросить у него, где Сёгун.  
– Сёгун пропал?!  
– Боюсь, что так… Он уехал из дворца вместе с Мацудайрой, собирался немного развлечься. В последний раз его видели в хост-клубе «Улыбка» в компании нескольких девушек. Там были Отае-сан, девушка с повязкой на глазу, куноичи в очках и блондинка со шрамом на лице. Подробности выяснить не удалось – клуб разрушен. Мы пытаемся допросить персонал, но…  
– Забудь, – твёрдо сказал Хиджиката. – Сёгуна не спасти, лучше сосредоточьтесь на охране принцессы.  
В трубке помолчали.  
– Сайто, –Хиджиката тоже помолчал, – только не говори, что принцесса…  
– Пропала. Также, как и охранявшая её Имаи Нобуме-сан. Мы выяснили, что их видели в компании девочки из Йорозуи, и попытались допросить её, но подверглись нападению огромной собаки-монстра и маленькой обезьянки-говнометателя. Зато нам удалось задержать какую-то подозрительную девицу, которая ошивалась поблизости…  
«Я не девица, я Зурако!» выкрикнул мужской голос. Хиджиката прислушался к крикам, ругани, звукам ударов и падающей мебели, а потом отключил телефон. Некоторое время он сидел с мобильным в руке, глядя в звёздное небо и размышляя о Бушидо, присяге и долге, а потом встал, решительным шагом пересёк пляж, вошёл в полосу прибоя, размахнулся изо всех сил и забросил телефон в море так далеко, как только мог.   
Некоторое время он постоял в воде, словно опасаясь, что адская штуковина может всплыть, а потом вернулся на берег.  
– Сого, – сказал он сухо. – Если ты притащишь ещё один телефон, я тебя прикончу, клянусь.  
– Ни за что, – отозвался тот. – И я сам прикончу любого, кто хотя бы скажет слово «телефон» до конца этой недели.  
Надо же, в кои-то веки, их мысли совпадали.  
– Эй, Тоши! – крикнул Кондо. – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – беззаботно отозвался Хиджиката, – всё в порядке!  
Отпуск продолжался.


End file.
